Harry Potter and the Vampire's Blood
by TheVampireMaharet
Summary: It's the summer after Harry's sixth year. A new life awaits him. One filled with blood. Harry has been turned by a vampire seemingly on a whim. Why? Could the answer lie in the prophecy itself? Please Read and Review everybody! I really want to kno


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That right belongs to J.K. Rowling and J.K. Rowling alone. However, the character of Adkisson and all ideas related to him and his fellow vampires are of my own creation. The right to use them belongs to me and me alone.**

**Harry Potter and the Vampire's Blood**

**by TheVampireMaharet**

**Prologue**

His blood tasted sweeter and richer than any other blood Adkisson had ever tasted. It was sweeter than honeysuckle, sugar, or vanilla. It put those plants to shame for they only had one sweet taste. His blood seemed to be the essence of all these things combined. It was indeed luscious blood. No other blood would completely satisfy his thirst from this point forward. He would travel the world looking for someone of another taste as this.

The taste would leave him soon when the memories started to deluge his mind. All humans held some level of occlumency. Vampires could penetrate the toughest barriers with ease, but they could only see what they wanted to see. They were never flooded with all of the thoughts of the victim. That required a complete loss of the barrier. It required death, but he was the embodiment of death. Death had fled far from his own fate long ago. Now, he brought death to many just to sate his dark, unquenchable thirst.

His mind began to teem with his victims memories. They started slowly at first, for they began when the victim's life began, at birth. When a child is born, the child barely comprehends the world around it. Therefore, memories at this stage came sluggishly and were barely worth remembering. Humans generally do not remember these moments at all, but vampires had full access to them. As the victim grew older, the memories became swifter and deeper. In the young stages, only painful memories could be remembered in great detail. This was generally an exception and not the norm, however.

Vampires relished this experience almost as much as taking the blood. Some even went so far as to let the blood of a victim gush from a wound without drinking a drop just to get to the moment when the mind became open. It gave them a rush they could not feel from blood. However, these young vampires suffered in the end. For memories do not give life. Only blood does.

The memories began to pick up pace as the victim recalled more interesting events. But before too long, Adkisson realized that his victim was indeed the exception and not the norm. The victim was gazing into his mother's startling green eyes, and then Boom! He was transported into a completely different memory, one that completely contrasted the image of love he had just witnessed. He saw another flash of green, but this was not the beautiful green of a woman's eyes. This was harsh and unyielding. It was pure green light. To Adkisson, it was almost agony. He knew what the green light represented. It was a curse so powerful it could almost send vampires to their graves. Almost. The victim's mother stood in front of the oncoming green light and took the curse straight on. Next, the curse headed sure and fast, seeking to claim the life of the victim. The strangest thing happened. The curse rebounded.

From this point forward, the memories picked up speed and they became too disjointed to really consider. The victim was being locked in a cupboard. The victim received a severe beating for burning the bacon. Lonely birthdays. Hand-me-down clothes. The victim set a python on his cousin. Snakes. He could talk to snakes! A letter from Hogwarts! He was a wizard! The sorcerer's stone. Images of a girl with bushy hair and many, many red-heads. The Chamber of Secrets. A basilisk. Fear. Tom Riddle. More fear. Sirius Black. Dementors and their powerful kiss. The Goblet of Fire. Suddenly he stopped here. This image was more painful. A young boy was lying dead in a graveyard. Cedric diggory was name. They picked up at an alarming pace at this point. Voldemort risen. Outcast. No one believed him. Nightmares. Horcruxes. Dumbledore's horrific death.

The images slowed here, for there were really not many more for him left to see. Merely images of the victim traveling back to his "home" and spending the holiday gathering information on Voldemort. The victim's birthday was in a few days. At this point, the victim's mind went blank. There were no more memories to recall. It was during this stage that either death took over or a new life began. Most of his victims were not given the choice of life. Some were and most accepted. This victim would not be given the choice of complete death. A complete death could not be allowed for him. He would be given undeath. He had known that he would do this before. After all, he was only here with the victim now because he had sought him out to turn him. His purpose for doing this was Voldemort. Turning him would save all of their lives and makes his life better. Voldemort could never give them a life they wanted. Adkisson knew this even if the rest of his people did not. They had chosen to join his side. Adkisson had secretly promised in his heart to destroy Voldemort.

After seeing all of his memories and finding within Harry what he feared most, he was certain he had to do what he set out to do. This young man would be given a new life. It would be a cursed life and a life the victim would rather not live, but it would be better than death. That is what they would all face if Voldemort won this war.

With the decision officially made, Adkisson sank his fangs into his hand and allowed his vampire blood to begin dripping off of his delicate flesh before holding it above the victim's mouth. Two drops spilled onto the young man's mouth. The victim licked his lips even in his death-like sleep. His instincts were taking over. At this point, he it would be impossible to resist, even if he wanted to. Adkisson pressed his wrists upon the boy's mouth. More blood gushed onto his thirsting lips. The victim grabbed hold of the wrist and began sucking the blood hungrily. When enough had been given to accomplish his dark task, Adkisson pried his wrist away from the boy's mouth and licked his wound. It healed instantly. The bite marks on the boy's neck would heal on their own very soon, so he wouldn't worry about that. The boy fell back into a trance-like state as the blood began to take its treacherous course.

The changes began to take effect. His bodily death would come first and a few other changes would manifest themselves at this point. The rest would follow after three days time. Death was a very painful process. The body literally shut down one organ after another as it made its way through the body. First the stomach, which resulted in a terrible gut-wrenching pain as the stomach became dead to what it was alive to before. Soon the lungs and kidneys followed. The heart was last. Even in his trance-like state, he knew the boy could feel the slowing of his heart and eventually, the ending of it all. Once this was over, the change was complete. The victim now lapsed into a sleep so deep that nothing could shake him out of it. He would awaken when he was ready.

Adkisson took a step closer to his charge. The vampire blood had already begun to alter his physical appearance. He took courage from this. The goal he had been seeking to obtain for a long time had been accomplished at long last. The lightning-shaped scar on the boy's forehead had faded dramatically. It was still there, but a person would have to give it quite a few looks before being able to make it out. Before the scar had been bright red. Almost glowing even. Now it was a pale line of white flesh. A normal scar. This was all Adkisson was worried about. Had the process not paled the scar, then Adkisson would have been very afraid.

He could return the boy now to his "relatives." It would be less shocking for him to wake up a changed creature in his own bed than in the lonely, dark, cave of a blood-thirsty vampire. Adkisson reached down and lifted the boy to his chest as gently as he could. He concentrated upon the image of a particular street in England full of nothing but cookie-cutter houses with perfect lawns and gardens. "Privet Drive" boasted the street sign proudly. Everything about the street seemed to say arrogantly, "We're all very normal around here. Nothing out of place here. We're respectable folk." From what he had seen of the boy, that was definitely an idea that was entirely subject to the eyes of the beholder.

He apparated quickly to the street and quietly moved his way towards the house of his new brother. He kept to the shadows and moved so surely and quietly that it was almost as if he were gliding. Years of practicing stealth as he sought out his next victim had helped him develop this particular skill. He had been clumsy in his earlier years and too overcome with blood lust to care too much about causing a scene. Now he knew better. He stalked his victims from the shadows until they entered into an isolated area and there he took them quickly before even a sound could be uttered from their lips.

The house was not very far away. It took him barely even a few seconds to arrive. Magic wards had been placed around the house, wards that were based upon an ancient magic that not many people knew about today. The wards were strong, but the one who made them did not have nearly as much control over the ancient magic as Adkisson did. He had been created in 1250 A.D. At the time, he had been learning wizardry at a school in Egypt. He was 21 at the time. He had been chosen to take the vampire blood simply because his sire had fallen in love with him. The woman never even gave him a choice. He had actually never even met the beautiful vampire until she had forced the gift of immortality upon him.

He summoned what he knew of ancient magic and collapsed the barrier very easily. The barriers were meant to keep evil creatures out. Vampires were evil personified. He opened the front door quietly and carried his charge up the stairs; his mind recalled that the boy slept in the smallest, dingiest room in the house located at the end of the hallway. He opened the door to this room and placed him on the bed.

The boy would only have recollections of the sweet taste of his vampire's blood and horrible memories of pain. He would remember nothing else about the night's events. His servants had put him in a deep sleep before bringing him to Adkisson. He slept even as Adkisson drained his blood almost completely dry. The taste of blood was such a satisfying taste that it was impossible to forget. That is why it was so hard for them to quite drinking blood. Many tried to live among humans and most failed. Blood called to them tantalizingly. The pain would never be forgotten either. No pain is greater than the pain of death.

Adkisson placed a sealed envelope on the boy's bedstand.

"I'm sorry I brought more pain and suffering into your life but it had to be done. Even in death, you will always be the boy who lived, Harry Potter."

He strode over to the nearby window and pried it open quietly. Before leaving his charge behind forever, he glanced over at the young vampire that would be the savior to them all one last time.

"Neither can live while the other survives," he whispered into the night.

Then he turned around quickly and leapt toward the ground below. Before even reaching the ground, he vanished into thin air.


End file.
